


Last Dance

by psychophoenix



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Ghosts, Grief, M/M, Married Junhao, Romance, Spirits, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix
Summary: Together we'll let go on our last dance
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> There is a moodsetter music for this fic, but it's up to you whether you choose to listen to it or not. Best to play it on loop: https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=L_gNSps6meo&list=RDAMVML_gNSps6meo

Minghao is sitting on the floor of their bedroom in the dark when Jun arrives. He sits in front of Minghao and reaches out to him but changes his mind and slowly drops his hand to his side. 

Minghao's knees are pulled up against his chest, his head bowed. His hands are gripped tight around his knees, knuckles white, and Jun gently loosens them with his own. Minghao moves to stand unsteadily, and Jun helps him, hands on his upper arms to provide support. Jun watches as he reaches for his phone, and through the tiny speakers, a song begins to play. 

Minghao puts the phone down on the bed. He stands trembling before releasing a heavy exhale, and he starts to move, his actions fluid and precise. Even in the dark, Jun recognizes the dance.

Their wedding dance. 

Jun assumes his position and moves through the choreography with Minghao. His husband's skin is porcelain white in the moonlight, and Jun does not miss the glistening tears on his face. 

They move through the room, flashes of the time they danced the same dance under different circumstances running through their minds. 

_"I wish we could stay like this forever," Minghao whispers as he is pressed against Jun's chest. They are swaying to the music, the cheers and laughter of their friends nothing but muffled background noise._

_Jun laughs. "Of course. This deal's for life."_

_Minghao rolls his eyes at him as they separate, then drawn back together, steps completely in time with the music._

_They had choreographed it together._

_It only seemed natural that they would celebrate their first moments as a married couple with a dance of their own, considering they met and fell in love with each other because of dance._

As the music swells and the dance reaches its peak, Minghao's steps falter. Jun cannot do anything but watch helplessly when his husband crumples onto the floor, silent sobs wracking his body. 

Jun kneels in front of him, heart breaking at the sight before him. The music continues to play, deafening in the silence.

Minghao takes a shuddering breath. "Do you remember," he begins, "When you told me that you would always be by my side?"

Jun nods, averting his gaze. 

"I don't get why that had to change. Why you had to leave me." 

A sigh escapes Jun's lips, but he does not reply. 

Minghao's lip trembles, and his voice breaks when he continues, "I just miss you so much." A lone tear slides down his cheek, and Jun resists the urge to wipe it away. With a sigh, Minghao shifts his gaze at the framed photograph resting in the middle of the dresser. It's of them during their first dance at their wedding. They are in each other's arms, small smiles on their lips as they gazed at each other. "I didn't think it was going to end up like this," he whispers brokenly. 

"I didn't either. I didn't want it to happen this way." Jun replies sadly. 

Minghao frowns, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. "I just wish that..." he trails off, choking back a sob. "I j-just wish that... that you'd let me feel that you're here for me." 

Jun feels his resolve wavering, and he gently caresses Minghao's cheek with the back of his hand. "But, I _am_ here, Hao." 

Minghao startles. His voice comes out barely louder than a whisper, "Jun?" The hopefulness in his expression is muddled with sadness. Still, Jun sees it, and it makes his heart clench. The light in Minghao's eyes falters. "I try _so hard_. I really do. But how do you go on living when the one you can't live without is gone?" 

Jun feels his own eyes welling up with tears, "I'm sorry, Hao." 

"Sometimes, I feel so _angry_ at you. For leaving me like this. But how can I keep on being mad if, after everything, you're the one I want to turn to for comfort?" There is so much pain in Minghao's voice when he says this, so much emotion, Jun wants nothing more but to hold him in his arms and stay with him forever. Like he vowed.

But he can't.

He was only here on borrowed time, and it was running out fast. 

Jun puts his hand forward to rest on Minghao's, and their palms lie flat against each other. It's as if this action sends a surge of strength through the younger, and he gets up again, intent on finishing the dance. His hands are in Jun's, and as they proceed to pick up the dance where the music is, Jun wishes fervently that the fleeting touches he leaves on Minghao's waist, arms, and body would be felt by his grieving husband to comfort him. 

But Minghao doesn't, and the touches are nothing but phantom whispers on his skin. 

They are graceful as they move together, even if the veil of life and death separates them. The song is coming to a close, and Minghao stops, breathing heavily from his emotions. Jun envelops him in a tight hug, reminiscent of their many embraces when they were still together. 

And for a moment, the veil splits. 

Minghao looks up at Jun in shock and wonder. "Jun? Junhui." his voice cracks with emotion, and the tears fall freely down his face. "You're here." 

"Hao." Jun feels his own cheeks wet with tears as he cherishes the embrace. 

The seconds tick, and Jun knows with growing apprehension that this was their final dance. He had to go soon. 

Their lips meet one last time, and it's as if they both know it. Silent tears and fervent touches articulate the sentiments that words could not as Minghao holds Jun's face in his hands. 

"I love you, Junhui."

Jun feels the tugging in his chest once more. The song's final notes are in sight, and so is his time.

"I'm sorry, my love. I love you."

The song ends.

And the veil closes. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by several things:  
> \- The choreography and aesthetics of My I  
> \- This dance film: https://youtu.be/_2u9nd1cZiU  
> \- And a song in my native language whose title roughly translates to the title of this fic. The summary is also translated lyrics of that song.


End file.
